Los Unicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata
by Kirito720
Summary: Roronoa Zoro escapa de su hogar a la edad de 9 años, con un solo objetivo: asesinar a ese hombre. Luego de mucho viajar se encuentra con 3 extraños niños, los cuales poco a poco empiezan a volverse su nueva familia. Con el tiempo, estos empiezan a tener en claro sus objetivos y Zoro, marcar uno nuevo: proteger a su familia y nakamas cueste lo que cueste. ZoroxHarem futuro lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy vuelvo (aunque esta es mi primera historia en este fandom) para presentarles una idea que hace mucho tiempo rondaba por mi cabeza; un harem para el vice capitán de los mugiwara, con algunos cambios en la trama original que podrán apreciar ya de por si en los primeros capítulos. Debo admitir, imaginar a Zoro, el tipo menos romántico y atento del mundo, con un harem me da un poco de gracia aunque tampoco crean que todo será color de rosa en esta historia. Y ahí surgió la idea para este fanfic pero hubo un pequeño problema "¿Cómo hacer que el harem comience? Zoro no es el tipo más romántico del mundo ni nada por el estilo, es completamente diferente a cualquier protagonista de harem". La duda rondo por mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo hasta que, surfeando por la enorme ola de historias en fanfiction, encontré una historia Zoroxharem en ingles que logro muy bien su cometido y hable con la autora para saber si tenía permiso de usar ese pequeño determinante para empezar el harem, cosa que logre satisfactoriamente.**

 **Dejando toda la introducción de lado, comencemos con la historia.**

-habla-

-" _pensamiento"-_

Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

Fue un día realmente agotador para él. Era relativamente tarde en la noche pero por fin había llegado a casa. Je ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Su hogar; su enorme, espacioso, cómodo, y para nada humilde en términos económicos hogar. ¿Ya dije enorme? Como sea, fue un día bastante agotador y, lo único que disfrutaba más que terminar con sus tareas y pasar el tiempo con su familia e hijos era sentarse en su despacho, tomar una buena copa de sake y disfrutar de una interesante y atrapante historia.

Con esto en mente el Roronoa se movió entre las paredes y pasillos del recinto muy sigilosamente, como si cualquier insignificante ruido fuera a despertar a todas las personas que convivían con él, hasta toparse con una puerta de madera pulida, oscura y con toques rústicos que la adornaban. Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar su despacho tal y como lo había dejado; sus katanas colgadas en la pared, la pila de libros bien acomodada en el librero y, por supuesto, todo pulcro y reluciente.

Camino con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de sentarse en su cómodo sofá detrás de su escritorio, mientras se servía una copa de sake con una mano y colocándose sus gafas de lectura con la otra.

-Ah-suspiro el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras se relajaba y acomodaba en su sillón favorito-¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto? Solo paz y…- pero entonces, un pequeño temblor termino con su monologo. El hombre se sentía curioso, este tipo de cosas raramente pasaban en el país pero perdió la importancia rápidamente-solo paz y…-otro temblor hizo que el sake en su copa hiciera un par de ondas. Ok, esto definitivamente era raro; Antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarse en su lectura otro temblor retumbo aún más fuerte por la zona, comenzando a preocupar un poco al Roronoa.

Poco a poco el temblor comenzó a aumentar, dejando al hombre totalmente desconcertado ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Esto no era para nada común y ya estaba temiendo por lo que pasara, no por él ni mucho menos; Había demostrado ser completamente capaz de cuidarse solo, no, su mayor preocupación eran sus hijos. Esperen un momento…

-Mierda-murmuro el peliverde mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su cuello, pues por primera vez en su vida adulta, Zoro tenía miedo.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la puerta de su despacho fue arrancada de cuajo, seguido de una manada o jauría de su legado

-¡PAPÁ!-fue el grito infantil que se escuchó por toda la estancia antes de que sus hijos le pasaran por encima

Zoro podía sentir como las ya no tan pequeñas manos de sus primogénitos le tiraban la ropa, el cabello y hasta sus pendientes mientras no paraban de gritar y saltar por todos lados, destruyendo los libros, libreros y muebles del lugar.

-¡Victoria! ¡Mari! ¡Dejen mi cabello! ¡Damián esas son mis katanas! ¡Annie devuelve mis botas! ¡Julián deja de beber mi sake! ¡AYUDA!-Grito, lloriqueo y pataleo pero ninguna de sus esposas entendió a su llamado-" _Malditas_ _brujas_ "-pensó internamente.

 **Time Skip**

-Bien, ahora respondan ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto el Roronoa mayor frunciendo el ceño. Frente a él, se encontraban todos sus hijos atados con una cuerda, observándolo con una mirada acusadora

-¡Estamos aburridos!-exclamo Mary inflando las mejillas. Esta tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda e iba vestida con una especie de yukata color celeste reluciente el cual abarcaba una manga mientras que el resto era negro.

-¿Y qué? Ya deberían de estar durmiendo-gruño el peliverde frunciendo el ceño y chocando suavemente la frente con la de su hija, como si de una pelea de niños se tratase…o bueno, casi.

-No podemos dormir-contesto seriamente Damián, mirándolo fija y estoicamente. Zoro observo esto con una expresión de preocupación y una ceja temblando; su hijo daba miedo a veces

¡¿Y qué?! ¡Que uno de ustedes no pueda dormir no significa que nadie deba hacerlo! ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto ya irritado solo para que sus hijos asintieran con la cabeza, provocando que el mayor se cayera de espalda-¡¿Acaso tienen una mente colmena?!-Grito escandalizado el peliverde solo para que sus hijos lo miraran con una ceja levantada, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Y si nos cuentas una historia para dormir?-pregunto Julián con estrellas en los ojos, solo para luego sacar una pequeña petaca se sake y tomárselo de un solo trago.

Zoro miro esto con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad ¿De dónde carajo había sacado eso? Su palma se estrelló contra su cara en señal de derrota; hace unos meses su hijo bebió sake pensando que era algún tipo de agua o jugo y desde ese momento se había convertido en un completo adicto, obviamente el lado femenino de la familia se opuso fuertemente contra esto pero el peliverde mayor ya dio por sentado que no habría forma si quiera de quitarle una botella y, en caso de hacerlo, siempre encontraba una más. Por otro lado, era increíble ver a un niño de casi once años tomar como si fuera un maldito adicto y no caer borracho; resistencia natural, intuyo él.

-Mmm creo que tienes razón- medito el Roronoa viendo las sonrientes caras de sus primogénitos ante esta idea-Bien, lo hare-dijo decidido antes de encaminarse hasta una de las estanterías y sacar un pesado y gran libro.

-¿Qué historia nos contaras papi?-pregunto Victoria dulcemente, una de sus únicas hijas más normales, viéndolo fijamente con ojos de cordero

-Hum-sonrio el peliverde-una de piratas-

Todos conocen la historia de la banda de los sombrero de paja. Una gran armada de piratas que comenzó apenas como una joven promesa pero que, poco a poco, se fue abriendo un lugar entre los más icónicos piratas del mundo, ganando aliados y enemigos por igual. Sus aventuras fueron inigualables, increíbles y, a veces, hasta trágicas, pero eso no hizo temblar su rumbo ni su mano. No señor. Cada pirata en esta gran banda era firme y fuerte como un roble a su manera, desde el primero hasta el último. Un claro ejemplo de esta voluntad es su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy. Todos conocían su historia; su infancia en Villa Fucsia, su batalla contra los piratas Gyojin, su participación en la guerra de Marines Fort y, uno de los más icónicos, su ascenso a quinto emperador del mar. Pero en esta ocasión, no estamos hablando de él, esta vez toca hablar de su mano derecha; aquel que se ganó el puesto de vice capitán, aquel hombre que se esforzó hasta el límite de su cuerpo y aún más por su sueño y el de su propia tripulación y capitán, aquel que promete convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Ese niño que salido de la nada misma, tachado de asesino o monstruo. Estamos hablando de Roronoa Zoro y esta es su historia.

El sol apenas había comenzado a asomarse por el oeste del gran bosque pero, aun así, el sonido de las espadas de madera chocando fuertemente una y otra vez llevaba tiempo sonando ya.

En medio de un claro dos niños se encontraban enfrentados frente al otro, ambos parecían muy fatigados para la hora del día que era, indicando que su entrenamiento había comenzado mucho antes de que el sol saliera; uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el mayor, tenía el cabello corto y de color verde, parecía tener al menos nueve años y vestía un hakama color negro con un gi blanco. Su contrincante parecía un niño de menor edad, siete años a simple vista, vestía exactamente igual que su oponente solo que él tenía el cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Justo en medio de ambos combatientes se encontraba un hombre adulto arbitrando el combate; el mayor poseía el cabello totalmente negro, largo hasta la altura de la espalda baja, unos ojos cafés muy penetrantes pero a la vez tranquilos. Era un hombre fornido, pero no demasiado; vestía con un kimono totalmente negro, acompañado por un obi rojo carmesí junto con un hakama sin mangas del mismo color, vistiendo finalmente calzado de madera. El hombre levanto el brazo al aire, observando a los dos niños junto a él. El tiempo pareció congelarse para ambos infantes. Ninguno de los dos movía un musculo, mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por encima de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

-¡Zarek!- llamo el mayor dirigiéndose al niño pelinegro, solo para ser contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza-¡Zoro!-llamo esta vez solo para recibir la misma respuesta. Finalmente, al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a ellos, el hombre bajo el brazo-¡Comiencen!-

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos mientras empuñaban fuertemente sus bokken. Zoro dio comienzo al encuentro dando un gran salto mientras lanzaba un golpe vertical al niño pelinegro, cosa que este bloqueo utilizando su propia arma no sin ser arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del peliverde. El mayor de los dos volvió a lanzarse al ataque, como una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre, blandiendo su bokken antes de lanzar un golpe en dirección horizontal a la altura de la cabeza, cosa que Zarek esquivo agachándose justo a tiempo, antes de contraatacar dando un giro y lanzando un golpe a la altura de la pierna. Zoro, al ver esto, balanceo su peso con suficiente rapidez como para esquivar el golpe de un salto hacia atrás solo para volver a saltar con fuerza hacia adelante, preparando una estocada a la altura de la cabeza.

Este movimiento sorprendió al pelinegro, quien apenas pudo hacerse a un lado mientras el bokken de Zoro le rozaba la mejilla.

Zarek vio esto como una oportunidad y lanzo un golpe hacia el hombro del peliverde, solo para que este bloqueara el golpe con su arma. El duelo comenzó a parir de ese entonces, Zoro y Zarek golpeaban y esquivaban como si fueran poseídos por horas y sin descanso, dando a relucir su talento innato para la espada.

Su padre, el hombre frente a ellos, vio esto con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación; Para empezar, Zarek, su hijo menor, era simple y llanamente un prodigio muy rara vez visto en el arte. De donde venía, todos los niños eran formados en el camino de la espada desde muy temprana edad pero muy pocos, por no decir ninguno, mostraban tanta habilidad a tan temprana edad. Él creía que ya estaba listo para el acero de verdad.

Su hijo mayor…era una historia distinta; era un hábil combatiente, sí, una verdad innegable pero Zoro y su técnica se basaba solo en fuerza bruta. No había fineza en su "técnica" si es que se le podía llamar así, él solo golpeaba y golpeaba, su defensa era casi inexistente y solo podía reaccionar apropiadamente a los golpes debido a su instinto. Temía lo que le pudiera suceder en un combate real, después de todo, la testarudez en un duelo era castigada con la muerte.

Ambos niños golpeaban sus booken con fuerza y rapidez. Finalmente, Zarek cambio su ritmo, fintando un golpe ascendente con su booken mientras que Zoro, tal y como había planeado el pelinegro, mordía el anzuelo; Zoro movio su bokken, intentando bloquear el golpe proporcionado por su hermano y repelerlo mas no contó con el repentino cambio de ritmo impuesto por Zarek, haciendo que su brazo pase de largo mientras Zarek retraía el suyo propio antes de lanzar una estocada directo al pecho. El golpe dio en el blanco, consiguiendo que Zoro retroceda un par de pasos debido al dolor. Cuando este abrió los ojos ya tenía a su hermano preparando un golpe directo al cuello, listo para el golpe final.

-¡Suficiente!-grito el padre de ambos infantes, haciendo que estos relajen su postura-Zarek, lo hiciste bien, terminaste por hoy. Ve a meditar-dijo el hombre con autoridad solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de su hijo menor.

-Sí, padre-respondió obediente antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque.

-Zoro-la autoritaria voz del hombre, grave ya de por sí, se agravo aún más al dirigirse a su hijo mayor-al tronco; tu precisión es pésima y tu técnica necesita reafirmarse-exclamo.

-Si…padre-contesto el peliverde con cierto recelo en su voz antes de dirigirse hacia el bosque, dejando su bokken en el camino y tomando una de las katanas que descansaban en uno de los pilares de la casa.

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con ellos?-una voz femenina llego a sus oídos a medida que su primogénito se alejaba, al voltear, el hombre pudo apreciar a una bella mujer de tez blanca; vestía un elegante pero a la vez cómodo kimono rosa con estampado de flores blancas que dejaban ver sus hombros. Poseía unos labios carnosos, una larga cabellera verde la cual llegaba hasta su cintura y tres pendientes de oro colgando de su oreja izquierda.

-En absoluto-respondió el hombre volviendo a mirar hacia donde iba su hijo, usando su desarrollado haki de observación para verlo practicar sus katas en el tronco de un árbol-Quiero que ambos aprendan y que sobrevivan, pero también debo enseñarles respeto y, por sobre todo, cuidar a los suyos. Este es el castigo de Zoro-exclamo el hombre viendo como la katana usada por el peliverde quedaba atorada en el tronco del árbol.

-¿Su castigo?-pregunto la mujer arqueando una ceja

-Exacto. Viste su contrataque a la perfección, esa estocada pudo haber matado a Zarek si daba en el blanco-

-Y nuestro Zoro pudo haber muerto si no hubieras intervenido, viste bien cuando Zarek casi le rompe el cuello-recrimino la mujer con molestia

-Yami-se quejó el hombre cubriéndose la cara, no queriendo entrar en discusión con su mujer.

-Escucha Zero, sé que quieres que mejoren todo lo que puedan pero esta enemistad formada entre nuestros hijos es nuestra culpa-dijo la mujer tomándolo suavemente por el hombro-entiendo que deben ser duros, es el camino que eligieron al fin y al cabo, pero no dejes que lo que paso con tu hermano se repita-

El hombre, ahora identificado como Zero, guardo silencio y medito las palabras de su esposa. Lo odiaba, pero tenía razón.

Su mano viajo hasta su cintura donde reposaban dos katanas, solo para acariciar la empuñadura de una con nostalgia, prueba física de que las palabras de la mujer tenían su punto.

Inflo su pecho, antes de soltar una leve respiración-tienes razón Yami-chan-respondió el pelinegro antes de inclinarse y besar a la mujer en la frente-deberé hablar con ellos-y sin decir una palabra más, se encamino por el mismo camino dirigido por su primogénito.

En el bosque, frente a un árbol, el pequeño Zoro practicaba en silencio pero con rudeza las katas de su arma. Estaba cansado y odiaba ser desplazado a favor de su hermano, no entendía cómo es que Zarek podía ser mejor que él, aunque fuera el menor de los dos; No, él debía ser el más fuerte, debía mostrarle a su hermano y a su padre que él podía ser el mejor.

Siguió pensando y pensando mientras que sus movimientos se hacían más feroces, y tajos cada vez más grandes aparecían en el tronco del árbol.

-" _Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que acabarlo, solo así me reconocerán. Puedo vencerlo. Puedo destruirlo por completo"-_

-Si dejas que la furia te domine-la inconfundible voz de su padre logro traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, haciendo que dejara de practicar y se voltee a verlo-nunca podrás crecer como espadachín. No espera más que la muerte-

-Padre-murmuro sorprendido el joven peliverde, observando a su padre caminar junto a él y posicionarse frente a otro árbol

-Tienes fuerza, hijo, pero eso no es todo para un espadachín-desenvainando una de sus katanas y poniéndose en posición de lucha-te preguntaras por qué te ordene hacer esto; todo espadachín necesita, además de fuerza tras su ataque, precisión, velocidad y técnica. Estos factores permiten que te fortalezcas más y más, al punto de poder cortar casi todo-con un solo movimiento, el pelinegro corto de un salo tajo el gran árbol frente a ellos dejando sorprendido al joven Roronoa-Tienes el potencial para vencer a tu hermano, incluso a muchos guerreros más pero debes controlar tus emociones, de otro modo tu muerte estará casi asegurada-termino Zero envainando su arma.

-¡Eso es sorprendente!-grito el peliverde viendo el tronco derribado del gran árbol-¿en serio crees que podré derrotar a Zarek?-

-Claro que sí pero la fuerza no es lo único que necesitas-respondió arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del peliverde-a veces son mejores muchos golpes moderados que un gran corte-tomando a Zoro del hombro-puedes vencer a quien te propongas-dijo el mayor con calma antes de incorporarse y comenzar a alejarse

-¿Muchos golpes?-se preguntó el peliverde mientras veía a su padre desaparecer en la lejanía-muchos golpes...-volvió a murmurar el pequeño antes de abrir los ojos como platos y correr hasta la casa, solo para tomar otra katana con su mano libre. Puede que su victoria esté más cerca de lo que cree.

A unos metros de distancia, un niño pelinegro sentado en posición de loto escucho la conversación entre los dos miembros de la familia Roronoa y por la blancura en sus nudillos y la tensión de su mandíbula se podría decir que no estaba para nada contento.

-Estúpido hermano mayor-mascullo con furia el pelinegro-"¿ _Ese_ _es_ _tu_ _plan_ , _conseguir_ _la_ _ayuda_ _de_ _nuestro_ _padre_? _Bien, la necesitaras cuando te destroce"_

 **Time Skip**

La semana transcurrió rápida y tranquilamente para la familia Roronoa, aunque tal vez demasiado tranquilo. Algo no olía bien para el patriarca de la familia, lo sentía en sus huesos, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Zero observo de cerca la relación entre sus dos hijos con cuidado; ya no los veía pelear o discutir por todo como lo hacían antaño, cosa que en un principio parecía ser bastante buena, pero ahora ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, incluso parecían tratarse como dos completos desconocidos. En ese tiempo cada uno se dedicaba a entrenar por su cuenta, negándose a cualquier sparring o pelea de práctica y a su vez, preocupando aún más al mayor.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo aún más con el pasar de los días. Tanto Yami como Zero trataron de hablar con los infantes, tratando de obtener una respuesta de estos, pero fue imposible ya que ninguno de los dos demostró signos de ansiedad, preocupación o engaño; al contrario, sus respuestas y acciones parecían ser totalmente naturales. Pero eso no engañaba al patriarca de los Roronoa, algo andaba muy mal y sabía que pronto descubriría el qué, aunque la respuesta no le gustase.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro; la familia despertó temprano en la madrugada, desayunando algo completo y apetitoso para lo que quedaba del extenso día servido por la mujer del hogar, luego de eso, ambos hermanos entrenarían sus katas con la supervisión de Zero hasta la hora del amanecer. Normalmente, luego de este ejercicio, ambos hermanos entrenarían entre ellos con uno o dos sparrings pero eso había quedado descartado dos semanas atrás; ahora, en vez de eso, tendrían la opción de elegir entre meditación, entrenamiento físico y katas para dominar mejor la técnica de su espada.

Ese día sin embargo, fue diferente…

Mientras sus hijos entrenaban, Zero hizo un rápido análisis del avance de sus habilidades individuales: Para empezar, Zarek se veía más rápido y preciso que antes; la firmeza, junto con la fuerza y la velocidad que empleaba en sus katas demostraban un aumento de poder considerable para su edad. Zoro también parecía haber mejorado mucho, su velocidad y precisión mejoraban con rapidez a lo largo de los días, pero había algo inusual en su hijo mayor y era la posición de sus manos; cuando uno empuña una katana, la mano guía debe estar por debajo de la mano hábil ya que así proporciona la dirección hacia donde uno quiere cortar mientras que la mano de arriba se encarga de aplicar la fuerza requerida. Esa era la teoría básica para cualquier aspirante a espadachín pero Zoro no hacía nada de esto, él utilizaba la mano derecha como guía y fuerza, mientras que su mano izquierda o no era utilizada o apenas sostenía el mango de la espada, cosa que le pareció bastante raro al mayor.

-Padre-la voz de su hijo mejor logro sacar a Zero de su ensoñación

-¿Que sucede Zarek?-pregunto el mayor adoptando el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Quisiera pelear contra Zoro-ni-declaro el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su padre.

-Mmm ¿aceptas Zoro?-pregunto el mayor no tan seguro.

Ante esto, el peliverde camino hasta el pórtico de la casa llegando hasta la base de madera donde descansaban todos los bokken de reemplazo, apoyados en un pequeño estante. Tomo el arma, con su mano libre, solo para caminar de nuevo hacia donde estaba mientras veía a Zarek tomar la típica postura de combate.

-Por supuesto-alzando su brazo izquierdo de modo que la espada quede frente a su rostro-nadie se opondrá en mi camino-extendiendo su brazo derecho y su arma ligeramente hacia atrás mientras doblaba sus rodillas y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante-ni siquiera él-

-Eso crees-alzando sus brazos y dirigiendo la punta del bokken hacia el peliverde-mi fracasado hermano mayor-

Zero no lo podía creer y mucho menos reaccionar cuando sus dos únicos hijos comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro en lo que sería todo menos una pelea de práctica.

 **Y esto sería todo amigos** , **espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Se que parece corto pero de haber seguido llegaría seguro a las 8000 palabras y me parece un poco excesivo para el primer capítulo xD**

 **Recuerden; Las críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. Ojala la introducción haya sido de su agrado, no encontré una forma más efectiva de empezar el capítulo. Dejen un review si les gusto. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en comentarla. De despide, Kirito720.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos, gente ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

 **Primero que nada, quisiera pedir disculpa por la demora; los que ya me conocen seguramente están acostumbrados xD, pero los que no quizá hayan pensado que dejaría esta historia colgada. La verdad es que no, pienso terminar todas mis historias en un momento dado, pueden descuidarse. Hoy vuelve cargadito para recibir el año como se merece (en junio).**

 **Bien, toca pasar a los reviews:**

 **NSoul13:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara y tranquilo, como dije, no pienso dejar esta historia suelta e.e

 **UchakoAra:** Exacto xD. Ese es mi punto, ya que Zoro es muy…Zoro para tener un harem, pues mínimo hará las cosas más divertidas ¿No crees? Espero que disfrutes del cap.

 **Yoyo77:** No te decepcionaré amigo. Verás que este fic es algo…digamos… muy diferente a los demás harems que revolotean por ahí.

 **AizaOshiwa:** Muchas gracias por el comentario e.e … Y lamento la demora en actualizar, espero que el capítulo sirva como recompensa.

 **SilversHaki:** Eres de los míos entonces xD si es por Zoro leo de todo. En cuanto a la historia… tranquilo, que no los decepcionare. Esto viene para largo.

 **CrazyGirlSama:** Muy buenas, me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y tendré en cuenta tu recomendación para el futuro. Pues ya tengo un par de chicas seleccionadas para el harem, así esto no pasa de ser un buen fanfic con historia a alguno burdo y solo lemon (que lo habrá, pero más adelante). Y tranquila, que no pienso tocar demasiado a Zoro; yo también he visto como muchos protagonistas se ven bastante cambiados ante la perspectiva de un harem, pero la gracia de esta historia es que sea el verdadero Zoro el que está en medio de todo esto.

 **Omnipresente:** Muchas gracias por el mensaje amigo y me alegro que te haya gustado e.e. Tu consejo ha sido escuchado.

Hombre si, Zarek da una mala espina de tres pares de huevos xD. Y si he logrado que tuvieras esa sensación anteriormente, ahora, verás que puede ser peor.

 **AshiAshi:** Espero no haber demorado demasiado, pero finalmente aquí está la continuación de la historia.

Me alegra que pienses que esta historia tiene potencial e.e… Y si, yo pienso igual que tú en ese aspecto de los fanfics harems. Pero no temas, que esta historia deberá tener muuuuuucho desarrollo para llegar al harem, entre otras cosas más. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Lean las notas al final del capitulo e.e ahora si, empecemos con esto que ya tocaba.

 **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

Los pasos de ambos niños resonaban con fuerza en el prado mientras Zero, estoica pero profundamente horrorizado, observaba a sus hijos correr uno hacia el otro sin poder mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

Por su lado, los hermanos se encontraron en medio del campo con un firme agarre sobre sus armas antes de estrellarse con violencia.

Zarek comenzó el encuentro con un movimiento horizontal de su bokken a la altura del cuello, cosa que Zoro apenas esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás; sintiendo como el aire se cortaba cerca de su cabeza. Pero no iba a dejar que eso lo intimidara; hoy le mostraría a su hermano que ya no podría pisotearlo, así que, con rabia lanzo un golpe horizontal con destino al cráneo de su hermano, cosa que este último repelió con ayuda de su propia arma.

Zoro sonrió burlonamente al ver como el pelinegro caía directamente en su farol antes de atacar con su brazo derecho, apuntando al torso de Zarek. Lamentablemente esto no pareció impresionar al pelinegro quien detuvo el impacto con su bokken hacia la izquierda, deshabilitando a Zoro mientras él recogía su arma, se posicionaba con el bokken a la altura de sus hombros, apuntando hacia adelante y finalmente lanzando una rápida estocada hacia el confundido peliverde quien apenas pudo bloquearlos cruzando sus bokken frente a él.

El sonido de la madera astillándose llego a todos los presentes, mientras los hermanos Roronoa batallaban por el control. Duelo que no duro mucho tiempo pues el peliverde tenía una gran ventaja en términos de fuerza, así que, haciendo uso de esta, rompió su guardia con un simple movimiento de brazos. Mas esta acción poco perturbo a Zarek, quien dio una vuelta en el aire antes de caer en posición de lucha frente al enfadado peliverde.

El tiempo no se desperdició en inútiles miradas frías esta vez ya que ambos hermanos nuevamente volvieron a lanzarse al ataque uno contra el otro con rapidez, siendo Zoro esta vez el que inicio lanzando un golpe horizontal con la izquierda, cosa que Zarek esquivo agachándose ágilmente por debajo del bokken solo para luego proceder a bloquear el golpe en vertical propinado por su hermano, mas no contó con que la fuerza del peliverde lo abrumaría, enviándolo de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía bloqueando.

-AHHHHHH- gruño con furia el peliverde, mientras se preparaba para darle una estocada a su hermano con su mano libre.

Zarek no se rindió; sin saber siquiera cómo, reunió la fuerza necesaria para reincorporarse, levantándose casi de un salto y rompiendo la guardia de su hermano, logrando que este se tropezara hacia atrás. Zoro trastabillo al ser repelido, mientras eso sucedía podía ver como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a él, a punto de lanzar una estocada con su bokken. Los sucesos parecían ocurrir en cámara lenta, mientras veía como su hermano lanzaba un golpe que podía producir mucho daño si conectaba. Pero no podía dejar que Zarek ganara, no de nuevo. Así que, sosteniendo con firmeza su bokken, lanzo otra estocada con su mano izquierda.

Para Zero solo había trascurrido solo unos segundos antes de que Zoro apuñalara a su hermano, apuntando justo a la cabeza. El resultado fue inmediato: Zoro rozo la mejilla de Zarek con la punta de su bokken, consiguiendo un sangrado de este último. Pero el golpe no vino gratis, Zoro fue empujado hacia el suelo producto de una estocada en el hombro antes de rodar de espaldas y volver a incorporarse con algo de dificultad.

Los hermanos Roronoa jadeaban con irregularidad presas del cansancio que los abrumaba, observando al otro con nada más que furia grabada en sus ojos.

Zero era un hombre valiente; veterano de muchas batallas y conflictos. A lo largo de su vida se forjo una importante reputación en todo el mundo, siendo uno de los hombres más buscados y temidos en todo el océano, o al menos hasta hoy.

-¡Zero!-Yami, su esposa, lo sacudía con terror y sin apartar la vista de sus hijos que, poco a poco, se acercaban más el uno al otro. Ella comenzó a gritar con desesperación, pero eso no parecía sacarlo de shock, pues por primera vez en su vida Zero se quedó congelado del miedo.

Poco a poco, su visión del mundo se fue distorsionando; era como volver al pasado. Un dejavu

El bosque que los rodeaba paso a convertirse en un escenario apocalíptico; estructuras destruidas, escombros y cuerpos sembrados por doquier. Las nubes decoraban el cielo, mientras que la lluvia y el sonido del metal chocando entre si llenaba la isla desierta donde se encontraban, lugar neutral de su último enfrentamiento.

Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de un espectador, Zero logro presenciar uno de los recuerdos que más lo atormentaron en su vida.

En medio de lo que anteriormente fue una plaza, se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con una armadura semejante a la de los samurái; uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño y largo atado a una cola de caballo, igual a su hijo menor, Zarek. Su armadura era totalmente negra mientras que la ropa que va por debajo de la misma era color rojo carmesí.

El otro hombre tenía cabello corto y castaño, vistiendo una armadura negra con tela verde por debajo de esta.

\- ¡Ríndete, Zero! -exclamo el hombre de cabello corto, empuñando una katana marrón-ya has traído suficiente deshonra a nuestra familia. Entrégate y haré que tu muerte sea indolora-

\- ¡Nuestra familia ya vivía en deshonra! -rugió en respuesta- ¡Nuestro padre se encargó de eso y tu solo vas a permitir que eso se mantenga! No hay honor en servir a un tenryuubito, Zoro. -exclamo con una expresión rígida.

-Tus palabras no tienen peso, hermano-dijo Zoro tomando una posición ofensiva, acción que fue imitada por Zero- Luego de hoy seré el ultimo Roronoa que quede y las casas guerreras solo responderán ante mi ¿Últimas palabras hermano? -

-No, tú ya dijiste las tuyas-

Y nuevamente así, los hermanos volvieron a enfrentarse, lanzándose el uno contra el otro.

Los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta mientras Zero observaba el inevitable final de esa contienda. Quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía, algo parecía evitárselo. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar tal visión, mas ya sabía lo que sucedería, lo había vivido ese día y muchos años más en sus pesadillas. Nuevamente volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para ver como el paisaje se distorsionaba nuevamente; esta vez los edificios y las ruinas comenzaron a volver a su estado original siendo reemplazados por árboles y el entorno de siempre.

Zero estaba en shock, algo totalmente inusual en él, pues frente a sus ojos, el fantasma de su hermano y el suyo propio se cernían sobre sus descendientes mientras ellos corrían el uno hacia el otro. En ese momento tomo su decisión, debía asegurarse de que la historia no se repetiría.

Con fuego en sus ojos salto hacia el campo, ignorando a su esposa y a cualquier otra forma de vida en su propiedad, atravesando la distancia en un parpadeo y posicionándose justo entre medio de los hermanos. Todo paso en medio de un segundo ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zero había atrapado las armas de sus hijos justo antes de que estas chocaran entre sí.

Luego de eso, silencio. Cayo como una roca en todo el recinto y el hogar Roronoa.

Los niños ya habían soltado sus armas e incluso se habían alejado levemente de su padre tras lo ocurrido; Zero era un hombre imponente, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero verlo así de estoico y molesto intimido a los presentes.

-Estoy decepcionado-dijo con voz más grave de lo normal-no han aprendido nada de mí, ni de lo que les hemos enseñado-

-Pero... padre-murmuro el pelinegro antes de ser callado con solo una mirada de su progenitor

-Váyanse-expreso el mayor, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Acatando las ordenes de su padre ambos hermanos se encaminaron con distintas expresiones hacia dentro de la vivienda, siendo observados por su madre desde el pórtico, quien portaba un semblante severo. Zoro se encontraba cabizbajo, regañándose mentalmente por dejarse llevar por las malas emociones y el resentimiento de su hermano, había dejado que la furia lo dominase y acabo por decepcionar a su padre.

Por otro lado, Zarek se veía frustrado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, y el hecho de que su padre haya sido el que detuvo la pelea lo frustro aún más. Era obvio que su padre tenía un favoritismo por Zoro a sus ojos, era su primogénito después de todo, pero él también era su hijo y le demostraría que era el más fuerte de los dos...

Aunque pareciese que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos pues después de ese día, todo sería diferente.

Sin que ambos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, algo parecido a un haz de luz salió de entre los árboles, atravesando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su destino. Ambos infantes se paralizaron del miedo, no pudiendo hacer nada mientras veían lo que seguramente seria su muerte. De repente, una figura se transportó frente a ellos, bloqueando el ataque enemigo con ayuda de sus katanas y neutralizándolo por completo.

\- ¡Padre! -gritaron ambos niños con admiración, sin embargo, este no les prestó atención alguna mientras observaba en dirección al bosque de donde había venido el ataque, acción que fue imitada por Yami quien se interponía entre sus hijos y el atacante, tomando lugar junto a su marido.

-Muéstrate-ordeno con voz serena pero grave el Roronoa mayor-Kitsuorenji-

Ninguno de los dos menores entendía bien lo que pasaba, sin embargo, podían sentir el instinto asesino que emanaba su padre y podían asegurar de que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Un movimiento a través de los arboles llamo su atención, cortando cualquier pensamiento coherente que puedan haber formulado pues, desde el bosque, emergió una figura que exudaba gran poder. Un hombre de gran altura que portaba un abrigo blanco con puños naranja sobre sus hombros. Un almirante.

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente mientras el enemigo sonreía tranquilamente, como si se tratará de un viejo amigo, antes de comenzar a aplaudir mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Vaya-comento el hombre con voz jocosa y jovial-tantos años y aún mantienes esos reflejos. Tu fama es bien merecida Zero-comento el hombre. El susodicho portaba un traje naranja a rayas verticales y unos zapatos negros que hacían juego con su camisa abierta. Era bastante alto, incluso más que Zero, llegando a medir 2 metros y 70 cm y su rostro tranquilo y sereno portaba unos perezosos ojos marrones con una gran sonrisa mientras que su cabello rojo y lacio cubría casi por completo el lado izquierdo de su cara, donde se lograba ver el final de una gran cicatriz.

-Vienes a terminar lo que los tenryuubitos no pudieron ¿no? -

-Siempre en el clavo Zero, siempre en el clavo-sonrió Kitsuorenji- Mira, sé que eres de esos hombres super serios que no quieren perder tiempo y todo eso ¿Pero no me darías por lo menos la satisfacción de hacer todas esas preguntas que los protagonistas hacen en tu lugar? Me lo debes después de haberme quitado media cara- "razono" el recién llegado, obteniendo el silencio por parte del pelinegro- Eres malo Zero-eres malo Zerooooo-lloro el hombre tapándose los ojos con su brazo de manera exagerada. Mira, podemos hacerlo a la fácil; vienes, te matamos por supuesto, Sengoku me colgaría de los huevos si no. Nos llevamos lo que hurtaste y todos felices, claro que todos tendrían que morir y esas cosas de las que no me gusta hablar. Pero eh, tus pequeños demonios morirán sin dolor, eso es un regalo en este mundo tan cruel...Roronoa "Oni" Zero-

\- ¿Quienes vienen contigo? -ignorando las provocaciones, el pelinegro pregunto.

\- ¿De quienes hablas Zerooooo? No hay nadie más aquí-exclamo el almirante mirando hacia ambos lados, fingiendo buscara a alguien más además de ellos, recibiendo el silencio del estoico Roronoa a cambio-Oh mierda, sigues siendo muy serio Zero- se quejó el almirante-ya muchachos, salgan de ahí-exclamo el hombre solo para luego ver unas siete figuras de todos las formas y tamaños saliendo de entre las sombras, quienes caminaron hasta posicionarse justo al lado Kitsuorenji- impresionante ¿No? -exclamó pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de un joven de pelo castaño y lacio- hace poco la marina decidió hacer un trato con algunos piratas bastante capaces; a cambio de dejarles hacer lo que quieran ellos deberán acudir en nuestra ayuda si se les necesita. Les llamamos Shichibukai o los guerreros del mar, aunque seguro les cambiaremos el nombre por uno mejor-sonrió

El patriarca Roronoa frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto y a su vez observo a los recién llegados con frialdad, analizándolos de pies a cabeza. Al parecer Kitsuorenji no mentía, pues en el grupo había mínimamente 5 personas que podrían llegar a causar problemas junto con el propio almirante.

La situación no era ventajosa; sabía que no podría luchar protegiendo a su familia y mucho menos conteniéndose, tendría que quitarlos de la ecuación de alguna forma.

-Zero- la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos, provocando que este volteara a verla y que sus miradas chocaran por unos segundos antes de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Yami. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Zero enfundo nuevamente sus katanas justo antes de sacarlas de su obi, acción que sorprendió tanto a los piratas como a los infantes, sin embargo, ni Yami ni Kitsuorenji se inmutaron ante esta acción. Por su parte Zero se tomó un segundo para admirar con cierta nostalgia la belleza de sus armas, aquellos instrumentos que le sirvieron a lo largo de toda su vida.

Dio media vuelta, encarando a sus hijos que fingían no estar asustados ante esa situación. Viendo con facilidad que, a pesar de su rivalidad, comprendían el significado a través de las palabras del almirante, y también, el significado de lo que él quería proteger.

-Zo…-llamo el mayor, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hijo con dos espadas de practica en sus manos

\- ¡Padre! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Les mostraremos que les pasa a las personas que amenazan a nuestra familia! – gruño el peliverde.

Podía ver el temblor en el cuerpo del pequeño, obviamente estaba asustado, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a pelear junto a él. Su pecho se hincho de orgullo.

-No-respondió secamente el mayor y, sin dejarle tiempo a protestar, extendió una de las katanas, la de la guardia y empuñadura color marrón, hacia su hijo mayor- Esta espada era de mi hermano Roronoa Zoro, tu tocayo, ahora es tuya-

Tal acción dejo anonadado al pequeño Zoro, dudando si quiera de recibir tal muestra.

-No soy digno-respondió el niño recibiendo el arma mientras intentaba formular una palabra coherente.

-No, no lo eres. Debes ganártela-contesto Zero antes de girarse hacia su hijo más pequeño-Zarek, esta es mi espada, úsala para defender a los tuyos-entregándole al pelinegro una espada de guardia y empuñadura totalmente negra-tú también deberás ganártela-

Zarek estaba asombrado ante tal muestra por parte de su estoico padre, aunque una parte de eso también lo asustaba.

-Padre-llamó Zarek ¿Cómo te defenderás? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!-

-No debes preocuparte-respondio el mayor tomando los bokken que poseia su hijo mayor-ustedes escaparan con su madre. Yo los seguire luego-

Ambos menores estaban abrumados y completamente aterrorizados. No entendian que sucedía y, por sobretodo, querian estar junto a su padre; ese era su hogar tambien y, sea lo que sea que quisiesen esos marines, no se rendirian sin pelear.

Quisieron protestar nuevamente pero en ese instante, un montón de arena se materializo a espaldas del patriarca Roronoa, con un garfio sujetado en su mano derecha listo para acabar con el pelinegro mayor.

-¿Espadas de madera? ¡No nos subestimes viejo!-grito el hombre con pelo lacio que estaba junto a Kitsuorenji hace unos instantes, listo para apuñalar al pelinegro antes de que este ultimo diera un rapido giro, cercenando la mano del asesino en menos de un segundo.

-AHHHHHHHHH-el grito de dolor lleno el bosque y, aunque parezca extraño, tranquilizo a los niños el saber que su padre no era un samurai cualquiera.

-Tranquilos, estaré bien-sonrio disimuladamente el pelinegro antes de encarar nuevamente a su enemigo, quien sostenia su muñon en un gesto de dolor con tal de contener la perdida de sangre.

-Bastardo-siseo Crocodile en un susurro ahogado.

A Zero poco y nada le importo el insulto antes de atacar con un corte horizontal a la altura del rostro.

El shichibukai vio esto en camara lenta, transformandose en arena con tal de salir ileso del golpe sin contar conque este cortara su cara de igual manera por todo el ancho entre su nariz y sus ojos.

-AAAAGHHHHHH-el grito del pirata se retumbo nuevamente, haciendo que algunos shikibukais retrocedieran levemente

-Vayanse-digo el pelinegro de forma autoritaria y sin siquiera voltear a ver a su esposa ni hijos-Ahora-

Y finalmente, sin tener otra opción, ambos hermanos se vieron obligados a correr tras su madre, adentrandose en el bosque hechando un ultimo vistazo de la espalda del hombre que los crio.

De repente, el silencio inundo el paisaje que los rodeaba, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por los pasos de los niños caminando por el bosque o algun otro quejido silencioso del Shikibukai que aun estaba tendido en el piso.

-Supongo, que asi quieres hacer las cosas ¿No?-pregunto el almirante mientras encendia un cigarrillo con voz totalmente cambiada y seria. Su personalidad cambio de un momento a otro.

-Si-respondió con tranquilidad el espadachin, preparandose para la lucha-Cuando quieras-

-Muchachos ya saben que hacer, matenlo-ante la orden cada pirata salio disparado hacia el pelinegro, quien los aguardo con paciencia-tú, Arno, ya sabes que hacer-

-Por supuesto- respondio el denominado Arno. este vestia una chaleco de color negro el cual dejaba ver parte de su pecho marcado, unos pantalones color rojo y unos zapatos oscuros. Su rostro era algo distintivo, con unos ojos claros color azul, una barba al estilo candado y tatuajes en forma de serpientes que recorrian su cuello y calva.

Arno levanto levemente las manos antes de chasquear los dedos, solo para que una innumerable tropa de marines apareciera detras de él.

-¡Marines!-grito el almirante de turno, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus hombres-Hoy es el día...el día que la marina destruyo a uno de los hombres más buscados del planeta-

-¡HAI!-el grito de los soldados confirmo las palabras de Kitsuorenji

-¡Traigan la cabeza del demonio! ¡Quiero la cabeza de Roronoa Zero!-

El sonido de pasos en estampida llego a los oidos del espadachin, viendo como una oleada de marines se diriguia hacia él junto a los restantes shikibukais. Zero no tenia tiempo para batallar contra todos, debia proteger a su familia, no dejaria que los tocasen. De repente y de un momento a otro una gran oleada de haki del rey golpeo a todos sus enemigos, haciendo que dos tercios del ejercito marine cayeran inconscientes; dejando solo un número reducido de soldados y los propios piratas asociados al gobierno, los cuales corrian hacia él. El primer contrincante se presento con rapidez, reconociendolo como un hombre armadillo usuario de Zoan. El pirata dio un salto con voltereta incluida antes de caer con rapidez hacia el espadachin, cosa que Zero bloqueo con rapidez, dejando al usuario rodando contra sus espadas.

El choque termino rapidamente cuando el pirata dio un salto hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse al ataque con una patada giratoria a la altura de la cabeza cosa que Zero esquivo dando un giro sobre sí mientras pasaba por debajo de la pierna del pirata.

El usuario lo miro con confusión, no entendiendo el proposito del pelinegro o eso creia hasta que sintio el dolor provocado por su pierna de apoyo recien cercenada. Hubiera gritado de dolor, o al menos provocado un sonido pero esto fue imposible; fue apuñalado en el corazón antes de que se diera cuenta.

Zero retiro su bokken antes de sacudirlo con firmeza hacia atrás, dejando un camino de sangre en el verde césped mientras frente a él descansaba el cuerpo del shikibukai. Pero eso no fue todo, pues, con un rapido movimiento el pelinegro desvio un disparo que apuntaba justo a la cabeza. Usando su haki de observación pudo ver a varios metros al francotirador apuntandole con un gran rifle.

La siguiente rafaga no se hizo esperar, mientras que el espadachin cortaba las balas sin problema alguno antes de dar un gran salto hacia la posición del tirador.

Este ultimo se puso bastante nervioso, comenzando a disparar freneticamente hacia donde estaba el Roronoa quien caía sobre el con rapidez. En un intento desesperado por defenderse, el pirata trato de utilizar su rifle como escudo pero este solo fue cortado a la mitad junto con su torso en un solo movimiento.

No teniendo ni un momento y reaccionando instintivamente, Zero evito una mortal puñalada en la espalda interponiendo el bokken sin siquiera voltear a ver a su nuevo rival. Ante esto, el espadachin volteo con rapidez solo para ver a una mujer delgada apuntandole con una lanza. El golpe no se hizo esperar mientras la mujer trataba de empalar a Zero con su arma sin contar con que este esquivaria los ataques moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado a gran velocidad.

Desde fuera parecia permanecer estoico y serio ante la situación pero por dentro Zero estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y esa mujer intentando asesinarlo no aliviaba su dolor de cabeza; asi que, con un rapido movimiento en forma de cruz, corto la punta del arma enemiga dejando completamente impresionada a su contrincante justo antes de apuñalarla justo en el pecho.

-Arno-llamo Kitsuorenji terminando su cigarro-Trae más hombres, quiero que acabes con los niños-

-Por supuesto-sonrio el calvo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque

-¡Moria cubrelo!-ordeno el almirante, cosa que el que el shikibukai cumplio a regañadientes invocando las sombras de los marines derrotados e inconscientes antes de enviarlos a luchar contra el espadachin

Zero vio esto con una mueca en el rostro, visiblemente molesto por las acciones del pirata antes de lanzarse intrepidamente hacia la oleada de sombras que venian por su cabeza.

La batalla era brutal y el almirante sabia que tan mortal podia ser su rival si se lo provocaba. Mientras esto pasaba por la cabeza del almirante, Zero apuñalo una sombra en el pecho, deshaciendola de inmediato solo para luego dar un giro y cortar el torso de varios esclavos sombrios a su alrededor bajo la estricta mirada de Kitsuorenji.

El pelinegro dio un salto, viendo como unas manos humanoides salian desde el suelo. Justamente al instante, como si fuera una reacción en cadena, varias sombras saltaron en busca del pelinegro; Zero no tuvo mayores problemas para eliminarlas, enviando un gran corte con uno de sus bokken que desaparecio a un gran número de enemigos.

 **-¡Tamaito!-**

Zero escucho una burlona voz en la lejania antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ser repelido hacia atrás hasta caer al duro suelo.

 **-¡Goshikito!-**

Sin tener tiempo a recomponerse, Zero entrecruzo sus armas, bloqueando la mano recubierta de hilos multicolores de un hombre rubio con macabra sonrisa. De repente, Doflamingo apunto con su mano libre hacia el pelinegro, queriendo terminar con él. Zero no tenia que ser un genio para saber que eso seria malo, asi que, usando uso de su fuerza sobrehumana rompio su guardia, enviando al rubio varios metros hacia atrás mientras él se recomponia. Lamentablemente nadie le otorgo un descanso cuando una decena de hombres sombra se abalanzaron de nuevo sobre él; estaba cansado, y algo herido gracias a ese ultimo golpe que dio en su pecho, hasta podia ver la sangre comenzando a filtrarse de su kimono, pero no podia retroceder.

Sabía que sus acciones pasadas traerian consecuencias pero aún asi, no era momento para arrepentirse.

La oleada de sombras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Lo llamaban demonio, pero a él le gustaba identificarse con los tiburones; frio, calculador, mortal. Pero más importante aun: un tiburon que retrocede, es un tiburon muerto.

Zero salto al ataque nuevamente, solo que más feroz que nunca terminando con esos vastagos sombrios en cuanto se le acercaban.

Doflamingo ataco nuevamente con una patada al costado derecho, cosa que el espadachin evito bloqueando con uno de sus bokken mientras procedia a atacar con su mano libre.

El shikibukai previo esto, lo que provoco que retrocediera unos metros para evitar el golpe del espadachin. Ante esto, el espadachin trato de acortar la distancia con rapidez, mientras el rubio apuntaba con su dedo justo en la frente del pelinegro. Nuevamente el tiempo parecio congelarse para el espadachin, viendo como lentamente el shikibuikai disparaba un hilo en su dirección; justo a su cabeza. Pero Zero no era tan peligroso por nada y haciendo uso de sus increibles reflejos paso por debajo del brazo de Dofi, pasando peligrosamente cerca del hilo lanzado por el villano, solo para luego lanzar un corte ascendente que termino por cercenar casi por completo el brazo del rubio.

Doflamingo no podia creer lo que habia pasado, nunca nadie logro herirlo de esa manera luego de obtener su fruta del diablo. Dejandolo completamente en shock mientras el espadachin corria hacia él, preparado para decapitarlo con su mano libre. Pero, justo antes de lograr su cometido, una gigantesca mano hecha de sombras trato de aplastarlo cosa que el espadachin evito alejandose unos metros hacia atrás.

Zero aprovecho el momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y recobrar la compostura. Frente a él, pudo divisar como los seres de sombras creados por Moria se unian a su cuerpo, formando un gigante sombrio de más de 12 metros de alto. Tambien podia ver al shikibukai, Doflamingo, uniendo su extremidad perdida con ayuda de su fruta del diablo pero lo que verdaderamente llamo la atencion del espadachin era Kitsuorenji, quien terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

-Como dije; No has cambiado en nada Zero-comentó el almirante metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y revolviendolos-Matenlo-

Ante la orden, tanto Doflamingo como Moria saltaron al ataque. El gigante oscuro dio inicio a la contienda tratando de aplastar al pelinegro con su puño, cosa que este ultimo evito dando un gran salto, provocando que moria golpeé el suelo y formara un gran crater. Zero cayo sobre esto, solo para luego comenzar a correr por la extremidad, con dirección a la cabeza del shikibukai. Pero Dofi no se iba a quedar esperando su turno como un buen samaritano y, con rapidez, salto a la caza del pelinegro lanzando una gran cantidad de gruesos hilos con la intencion de empalar al espadachin, logrando que este detuviera su camino para esquivar dicho ataque.

Mientras eso ocurria, el almirante saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalon: una bala que, con una perturbadora tranquilidad, coloco entre sus dedos, viendo como se desarrollaba la pelea entre el espadachin y los shikibukais que lo entretenian. Lo medito por unos segundos, antes de apuntar con sus dedos hacia el pelinegro.

Zero estaba teniendo problemas y el cansancio y la herida en su pecho no ayudaba a su condición, necesitaba dar su maximo para poder mantenerse al día con sus enemigos de tal forma que no pudo ver como Kitsuorenji recubria la bala con haki, antes de dispararla a una velocidad abrumadora en su dirección. El proyectil viajo a toda velocidad, surcando el espacio entre el almirante y su objetivo en menos de 5 segundos. Cuando Zero logro ver el proyectil, ya era tarde...

El inconfundible sonido del haki de armadura resono por todo el lugar, mientras que un borron verde se interponia entre Zero y sus atacantes y ante esto Zero solo pudo gesticular una palabra...

-Yami-susurró, viendose por primera vez sorprendido genuinamente.

-Me desepcionas Kitsuorenji-comento la mujer con su mano recubierta de haki de armadura-la unica persona con derecho sobre la vida de este hombre ¡Soy yo!-

-Vaya que si-respondió el almirante con una pequeña sonrisa- al fin estamos todos reunidos

-Yami-llamó nuevamente Zero ya recuperado de su sorpresa-¿Los niños?-

-Tranquilo amor mio-sonrió la mujer-Logre hacerlos evacuar-

 **Flashback**

Yami corria velozmente a traves del bosque, permitiendole a sus hijos seguir con su velocidad. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso y la peliverde no necesitaba ser una genia para saber por qué, sin embargo, tampoco tenia tiempo para tranquilizar a sus pequeños ¡cada segundo contaba! Lamentablemente, los gritos de guerra y diversos estruendos tampoco ayudaban a la moral del grupo.

Finalmente luego de una breve pero a la vez larga carrera, el trio llego a su destino; un arroyo bastante grande y turbulento.

-Madre ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Zarek fue el primero en romper el silencio, viendo como la peliverde mayor blindaba su pierna con haki antes de destrozar las bases de un par de arboles, provocando la caida de estos.

-Los pongo a salvo-respondio la mujer mientras ataba los troncos cortados con unas lianas que se encontraban por el entorno-Bien, esto deberia ser lo suficientemente resistente como para llevarlos a ambos hasta un lugar seguro-

-Pero madre-protesto Zoro- ¿Dondé se supone que debemos ir? ¿Y nuestro padre?-

-Tranquilo Zoro, iré a buscar a su padre y luego iremos a buscarlos ¿Si? Donde quiera que esten-exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, logrando su objetivo con su hijo pequeño pero esto no parecio convencer mucho al hermano mayor, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la peliverde.

-Oh ya se que hacer-exclamo la mujer quitandose los pendientes de su oreja izquierda antes de agacharse frente a los niños-Esto me lo dio alguien muy preciado para mí-con lentitud coloco el objeto en la oreja de su hijo mayor, tratando de aguantar la risita al ver a su hijo aguantar el dolor de la oreja perforada-Volveré a buscarlo pronto ¿Si? No lo pierdas Zoro-

-Si, lo mantendre a salvo-respondió el niño, tratando de mantener a raya las lagrimas.

-Son muy valientes-exclamo la mayor antes de darles un gran abrazo a los pequeños Roronoa-Tienen que prometerme algo-exclamo tomandolos por los hombros y cambiando su actitud a una completamente seria-Cuidense el uno al otro-

-Si-exclamaron de inmediato los niños, dandole una mirada de determinación a su madre, una que podria reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos jovenes se subieron a la improvisada balsa siendo ayudados por la matriarca Roronoa. Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron seguros sobre los troncos Yami solto la liana que fungia como ancla, dejando que los niños fueran arrastrados lejos del lugar.

Nuevamente, le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, pero su marido la necesitaba asi que, sin más, salió corriendo a una gran velocidad con rumbo al hogar de su familia, sin notar como una sombra se escabullia por los arboles.

 **De Nuevo al Presente**

-Ya veo-comentó el espadachin, un poco más relajado al saber que ya estaban a salvo, poniendose en posición de lucha junto a la mujer que ama, quien imitaba su acción al adoptar la pustura necesaria para el muay thai **.**

 **-¿Una mujer? Nos estas subestimando querida JAJAJAJA-** rió Moria desde la figura sombria sin contar que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yami no se encontraria por ningun lado **-¿Eh?-** gimio con confusión el gigante solo para sentir un fuerte dolor en la nuca que lo mando a estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. Yami lo derribo de una sola patada. Pero eso no termino ahi ya que la mujer corrio a una velocidad completamente bestial hacia el rubio shikibukai expectante, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el golpe y recibio un potente codazo ascendente en la mandibula, cosa que revento los dientes del rubio por la fuerza del impacto.

-Maldita- farullo el rubio con la mano en la boca llena de sangre **-¡Tamaito!-** apuntando con su mano en dirección a la peliverde, el shikibukai disparo una serie de hilos perforantes, sin embargo, Yami los esquivo como si fueran simples juguetes de trapo antes de conectar un potente rodillazo en el torso de Doflamingo, enviandolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Moria, ya recuperado de semejante golpe, volvio a la acción lanzando un puñetazo gigante hacia Yami, quien bloqueo el golpe levantando su pierna derecha y recubriendola de haki.

Mientras esto sucedia ambos hombres restantes se miraron fijamente, ignorando la batalla cataclismica que ocurria a solo unos metros de ellos hasta que Kitsuorenji decidio comenzar la contienda tomando una bala de su bolsillo y lanzandola con precison hacia el pelinegro, quien repelio el ataque con ayuda de sus bokken.

El almirante dio un giro hacia la izquierda, antes de comenzar a lanzar varias balas sucesivamente hacia el pelinegro quien se acercaba cada vez más repeliendo proyectiles con ayuda de sus armas.

Ante esto, el almirante retrocedio de un gran salto lanzando más proyectiles a su rival como fuego de cobertura.

Pero a Zero poco parecio importarle antes de moverse rapidamente hacia su derecha solo para luego acortar distancia con su rival, llegando a estar a menos de tres metros del almirante.

El espadachin lanzo un corte con la derecha, cosa que Kitsuorenji esquivo a duras penas pasando por debajo del arma. Aprovechando la oportunidad el almirante disparo una bala desde su posición hacia el torso de su enemigo, cosa que este bloqueo con ayuda de su arma libre.

La batalla transcurrio durante varios minutos y el almirante estaba comenzando a cansarse, para empeorar las cosas Zero lo tenia completamente acorralado. Ya no le cabia duda, de seguir asi, seria asesinado. Pero tampoco sabia que hacer, Zero era formidable y el hombre no tenia debilidades fisicas, no podria ganar si peleaba de manera convencional o eso penso hasta que una idea cruzo su cabeza.

Con el plan en marcha, Kitsuorenji dio un gran salto hacia atrás, analizando el campo y siendo seguido de inmediato por el espadachin que ya estaba sobre él. Asi que, aprovechando la situación, el almirante disparo una bala hacia el peligro.

Zero esquivo el disparo sin problemas o eso penso hasta que vio como Kitsuorenji daba un salto hacia su derecha antes de disparar otra bala hacia la nada.

Zero lo entendio demasiado tarde.

Yami se encontraba batallando frente a Doflamingo, chocando su puño contra los hilos arcoiris del joker. Moria ya habia sido derrotado, dejando solo al ex tenryuubito por vencer, aunque este ultimo mostraba mucha resistencia mostraba mucha resistencia.

La pelea estaba casi decidida para ella hasta que su haki de observación le advirtio sobre algo acercandose peligrosamente hacia su dirección. Volteo rapidamente, casi siendo invisible para el shikibukai rubio antes de tomar el proyectil con su mano libre...sin contar con el segundo que viajaba tras el primero.

La bala impacto de lleno en el pecho de la mujer, demasiado sorprendida para poder actuar de acorde a la situación o la sensación de desangrarse. Finalmente, Roronoa Yami cayo muerta al suelo.

Y nuevamente el silencio cayo sobre el recinto, siendo interrumpido por las leves jadeadas por parte del rubio

-Donquixote- llamo el almirante-Ve al cuartel, tu recompensa te espera-

El nombrado permanecio estoico, obviamente no le gustaba recibir ordenes de un perro del gobierno pero obviamente tampoco estaba dispuesto a unirse a la pelea, no despues de como lo dejo la mujer antes de esa jugarreta por parte del almirante. Asi que, sin protestar ante esto, Doflamingo desaparecio del lugar.

-Tu-exclamo en un susurro el Roronoa luego de minutos callado que parecieron horas-Te atreves a tocar a mi Yami...mi _Megami_ -Zero volvio a enconrvarse con lentitud y aura amenazadora, sin dejar que el marine viera sus ojos siquiera pero este ultimo podia sentir con claridad el instinto asesino emanando.

Kitsuorenji no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, revolviendo sus bolsillos antes de lanzar una lluvia de balas sombre el espadachin, pero este no hizo ningun esfuerzo por esquivarlos antes de empezar a repelerlos con sus bokken. El almirante quiso retroceder pero nuevamente Zero comenzo a perseguirlo, desviando con habilidad todos los proyectiles lanzados por el marine, pero incluso para él eran demasiados; Decenas de balas llovian sobre el espadachin, algunas hasta habian conseguido darle en las extremidades pero Zero se mantenia firme ante ellos

-No dejaras vivo este lugar- escupio con furia el pelinegro antes de lanzarse al ataque, aún y cuando sus brazos y piernas estaban heridos superficialmente debido a su batalla, ni cuando una bala de extrema dureza destruyo su arma izquierda; nada le importó-¡MUERE MALDITO!-grito con furia antes de atravesar el hombro del marine, provocando que este rugiera de dolor.

Kitsuorenji estaba en aprietos. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que atacara, que no importaba el precio a pagar, asi que, sacando un proyectil de sus bolsillos, disparo al pelinegro a quemarropa.

Ahora era el turno de Zero para morder los dientes pero tampoco iba a dar el brazo a torcer por un simple insecto como lo era el almirante. Saco su espada del hombro del almirante, solo para continuar con una puñalada directo al estomago del hombre provocando que este vomitara sangre sobre él hasta que, nuevamente, sintio la mordida del plomo sobre su cuerpo; el almirante volvio a dispararle solo que esta vez en el pecho, sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de sangre.

Zero vio a los ojos del almirante con furia ardiendo en ellos, encontrandose con exactamente la misma respuesta por parte de su rival; su larga lucha terminaba hoy. Finalmente, Zero arranco el bokken del cuerpo del almirante solo para luego cortar su torso con un movimiento ascendente en diagonal. Kitsuorenji hubiera gritado o maldecido pero Zero se anticipo de eso y con un rapido movimiento con presicion digna de un cirujano, corto la garganta del zorro naranja quien cayo finalmente muerto al momento.

Zero se tambaleo, sintiendo como la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo con el correr de los segundos. Solto su bokken, casi con vergüenza al saber que todo lo ocurrido fue su culpa, su responsabilidad.

Volteo con lentitud, viendo el cadaver de lo que en vida fue el amor de su vida, boca arriba en el suelo; de no ser por sus heridas, el espadachin podria jurar que estaba durmiendo. Se veia pacifica, en paz.

Emprendio el camino hacia ella, luchando por no caer en el intento mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde yacia su mujer, tomandola en brazos al momento de llegar. Sabia que no merecia tal compañía; Kami sabia que su apodo, "Oni" Zero, fue ganado justamente, siendo el demonio que todos sus enemigos decian que era pero para ella, él era solamente Zero; ella en verdad lo amo.

Luego de una pequeña caminata, Zero procedio a dejar que el cuerpo de Yami descansara sentado bajo la copa de un arbol, tal y como si estuviera durmiendo una siesta.

El hombre se arrodillo a su lado, contemplando como el sol se ocultaba por hoy, el cual le daba una ultima bella imagen para recordar a aquella gran mujer, esa persona que lo salvo del abismo. Pero si era el final, queria llevarse un ultimo tesoro consigo a donde quiera que fuera; El hombre acerco su rostro al de su esposa con lentitud, dejando sus labios a solo centimetros de tocarse...aunque tristemente, la vida se escapo de su cuerpo, dejando que este cayera sobre los muslos de la peliverde. Dejando el mundo junto a la persona que amaba, feliz de poder dejar algo bueno en el mundo antes de su partida. Sus hijos viviran.

 **Uf eso fue muy intenso no? Lamento haber tardado tanto, en serio, es solo que la universidad no deja mucho tiempo para este tipo actividades, así espero que el capitulo haya servido de recompensa. Que les ha parecido? Estoy ansioso de leer sus opiniones y dudas. Hasta otra.**

 **Epilogo**

El arroyo era aún más torbulento de lo que ambos imaginaron, pues la pequeña balsa estaba siendo arrastrada con violencia. Mientras esto sucedia, ambos niños trataban desesperadamente de mantener sus posiciones ya que si caian significaria una muerte horrible por ahogamiento. No podian permitirse fallar en su escape, se lo habian prometido a sus padres, ellos se reunirian nuevamente cuando los problemas se acabasen.

De un momento al otro, el arroyo se calmo, dejando que los hermanos habrieran sus ojos para saber que estaba pasando; sorprendiendose enormemente al ver un gran navio cortando la corriente del cuerpo acuoso.

-¡Capitan, un naufragio a babor!-fue el grito que escucharon los infantes, asercandose aún más a la enbarcasion debido a la corriente. Luego de eso, algo extraño paso, pues de un momento a otro los hermanos ya estaban sobre el barco, siendo rodeados por toda la tripulación de este.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Como es que estamos aqui?-grito Zarek desenfundando la katana de su padre mientras que Zoro analizaba la situación con el seño fruncido.

-Oe oe tranquilo niño-dijo el capitan caminando hacia ellos-Mi nombre es Arno y el como estan aquí; pues yo los subi con el poder de mi fruta del diablo-sonrio el calvo con malicia.

-¿Fruta del diablo?-pregunto Zarek con algo de duda, bajando su katana.

-Oh si, comer una fruta del diablo puede otorgarte habilidades bastante peculiares. Sabes, si se unieran a mi tripulación ambos podrian conseguir habilidades como las mias ¿Qué dicen?-

¿Lo dices en...-

-Tu estabas con ellos-interrumpio el niño peliverde mayor-Trataste de matar a mi padre-

-Pero no lo hice-respondio el hombre con rapidez-Por eso escapé, no participaria en nada contra su familia-

-Tiene razón- Zoro abrio los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a su hermano, quien ya habia enfundado su arma- No participo en lo que ese hombre queria hacer y en lo que a mi respecta podriamos unirnos a ellos hasta que nuestros padres nos encuentren-

-¡Te volviste loco!-grito el peliverde tomando a su hermano por la ropa-¡Es obvio que nos esta mintiendo!-

-¿Y tu como sabes? Mi fracasado hermano mayor-respondio con frialdad el pelinegro, obligando a Zoro a soltarlo- ¿Qué podria saber un bueno para nada como tu? Ademas, si comemos una de esas frutas del diablo podremos ser mucho más poderosos que ahora. No pienso rechazar esa oferta-

-¡Estupido! ¿Como se supone que nuestro padre nos encontrara si nos unimos a una tripulación pirata?-

-El hombre que se enfrento a papá era un almirante, uno de los soldados más fuertes de la marina, de no aceptar esta oportunidad cualquiera podria encontrarnos y acabar con nosotros-

-¿Tienen una decisión final, niños?-pregunto el calvo con una espeluznante sonrisa

-Me uniré a su tripulación, Capitan-sama-respondio el pelinegro dando una lijera reverencia, cosa que agrando aún más la sonrisa del hombre.

-¿Y tu joven Zoro?-

-No pienso unirme a nadie hasta volver a ver a mi padre-exclamó furioso

-Oh bien supongo que uno es mejor que nada, pero me temo que este barco no acepta polizontes-en ese momento, los marineros rieron siniestramente- de perdidos, al rio-y de un momento al otro, Zoro desaparecio del barco, cayendo nuevamente en las turbulentas aguas del arroyo.

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas, gente ¿Como han estado? ¿Como pasaron las fiestas? Espero que bien y para recibir el año como es debido les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que tan buena acogida tuvo. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores, gracias a sus reviews es que me esfuerzo más con estas historias, son mi pancito de cada día (?).**

 **UchakoAra** **:** Gracias por el comentario querida Uchako y si, la muerte de Zero y Yami estaba planeada desde el minuto 1 de la historia xD pero aun así me alegra que pienses tan bien de ellos y de su nivel de poder. No diré que tan poderosos eran en realidad en contraste con el canon actual (Yonkou o Almirante) pero creo que ya te habrás dado una idea. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Yoyo77:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido e.e espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **GodOfMemes:** Acá vuelvo con el nuevo capítulo amigo, espero que te guste.

 **CrazyGirlSama:** Seeeee Yami es, sin duda, un personaje genial; tome un poco de la madre de Saya de Higschool of the Dead a la hora de crearla, bella, amorosa y mortal. Una perfecta combinación ¿no crees? Creo que ya respondí lo demás en un PM pero si no lo hice la respuesta es sí, habrán más integrantes en la tripulación, tendrán que esperar para ver.

 **TheKeyOfAwesome:** Me alegra que pienses eso de la historia amigo, en cuanto a la armada que acompañaba a Kitsuorenji la mayoría fue noqueada por el haki de Zero y los restantes acompañaron a Arno en busca de Yami, pero, al volver esta sana y sana, hice alusión a que los había derrotado sin mucha dificultad. Espero que eso haya respondido tus dudas y que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **NSoul 13** : Me alegra que te haya gustado, he aquí la actualización, que la disfrutes.

 **SilversHaki:** Gracias por el mensaje mi estimado Silver, espero que también disfrutes este capítulo. Lamentablemente este fic va para largo en capítulos y en tiempo xD así que espero que me tengas paciencia.

 **AshiAshi:** Perdón, perdón. Estoy seguro de que todos querían saber más acerca de Zero y Yami, pero deberán esperar unos arcos más para ello, digamos que ambos fueron bastante importantes en su tiempo, cuando llegue el momento contare su historia.

 **Omnipresente:** Gracias por el mensaje y si, Zarek la cago bastante ¿no? Ya verás lo que les tengo guardado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **FavidDreemurr:** Me alegra que te guste, y si, Kitsuorenji los llevo al límite, pero no fue en vano. Disfruta el capítulo.

 **Dogtooth30:** Gracias amigo Dog, me alegro que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir esta loca historia xD. Y si, habrá nuevos enemigos en esta historia, aunque déjame decirte que Zoro ya está muy OP en el canon, trataré de apegarme lo más posible a su personalidad y nivel de poder. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Invitado:** Sep, es una montaña rusa de emociones y los que vienen también serán bastante importantes, créeme.

 **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

Las heladas y feroces aguas del rio sacudían su cuerpo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara mientras que él esquivaba de forma milagrosa todas las rocas que había en el rio. Era profundo, demasiado, y él apenas sabia como nadar, pero debido a la turbulenta corriente no podía siquiera mantenerse a flote para reponer el oxígeno perdido en sus pulmones.

Violentas sacudidas y giros le hicieron perder completamente la orientación de donde estaba hasta que un mundo de dolor invadió su cuerpo, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad al chocar de espaldas contra una gran roca, logrando que soltara el objeto entre sus manos; la espada que le dio su padre. Zoro abrió los ojos con rapidez, ignorando el dolor en su espalda mientras volteaba el cuello, viendo como el arma era arrastrada fácilmente por la corriente.

No iba a perderla, su padre se la había encargado, no se permitiría deshonrarlo, así como así. Entonces, sin un ápice de duda, el Roronoa utilizo la roca con la que anteriormente había chocado como base, impulsándose con sus pies con fuerza en búsqueda de la katana, esquivando con agilidad, pero por centímetros las filosas rocas que sin duda harían mucho daño. Acorto la diferencia que los separaba bastante rápido pero aun había una leve diferencia entre ellos. Zoro nado con más fuerza, con toda la potencia que su pequeño cuerpo podía reunir, llegando a rozar la vaina del arma.

Estrecho los ojos mientras hacia un último esfuerzo, un último empujón hasta que finalmente logro conseguir el tan preciado objeto. Sin contar con que, lamentablemente, su victoria no duraría mucho pues, al momento de alzar la mirada, vio con horror como una gran roca se aproximaba rápidamente hacia él. Intento esquivarla, pero la corriente y la velocidad no jugaron a su favor antes de que su cabeza se estrellara fuertemente contra la formación rocosa y que la oscuridad lo devorara.

 **Time Skip**

El grito del niño resonó por todo lo ancho y largo del bosque mientras este caía del puente de madera del que fue empujado. El cuerpo de Luffy se inundó de temor a medida que el agua del rio bajo él se acercaba, recordando con precisión el momento en el que un monstruo marino trato de devorarlo, costándole un brazo a Shanks en el proceso. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, y ahora para rematar, estaba solo. No sabía si el agua del rio tendría el mismo efecto que el agua del océano, pero si ese resultaba ser el caso estaba seguro de que moriría ahí.

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha, intentando idear un plan para salvarse, pero, lamentablemente, el tiempo para pensar había terminado, pues, sin que él se diera cuenta, la distancia se había reducido con rapidez dando por terminado su recuerdo al momento de estrellarse fuertemente contra el agua, llegando a tocar el fondo del rio en unos segundos. Para su fortuna, el agua del rio no lo debilitaba tanto como el mar y, si bien la corriente no era demasiado fuerte, si podía ser arrastrado si se descuidaba, pues podía sentir la fuerza del agua arrastrándolo.

Con más adrenalina que instinto de supervivencia, la cabeza de Luffy salto a la superficie, logrando que sus pulmones se llenen de aire nuevamente mientras que con renovado vigor utilizo sus brazos para nadar hasta la orilla.

-Bueno…no fue… para tanto- jadeó pesadamente mientras trataba de calmar el pulso de su acelerado corazón- no importa que, conseguiré que Ace sea mi amigo- se prometió a si mismo sonriente.

Luffy se reincorporó con pereza, acomodándose su sombrero mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar un camino para alcanzar al misterioso niño o, mínimamente, volver a la cabaña que compartía con los bandidos de las montañas.

Justo cuando estaba decidido a irse, vio un peculiar objeto a la lejanía; tenía forma rectangular, y por lo que podía divisar, era bastante largo y de color marrón. Invadido por pura curiosidad, decidió acercarse para ver de qué se trataba dándose cuenta, a medida que avanzaba, de que aquel objeto no era nada más ni nada menos que una espada enfundada, como la de Shanks.

Pensó en tomarla para sí o tal vez regalársela a Ace, quizá así él finalmente decidiera ser su amigo de ese modo. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver con claridad como una mano embarrada sostenía firmemente la vaina del arma, alarmando de sobremanera al pequeño Luffy, quien corrió en dirección al herido. Sus pies se movieron de manera automática hacia el cuerpo tendido, quedando completamente horrorizado al momento de verlo; se trataba de un niño, solo unos pocos años mayor que él, acostado boca abajo en el fango, pero con un férreo agarre sobre el arma. Aunque, hablando con sinceridad, lo que más alarmo al niño fue que el cabello, normalmente verde del niño, estaba teñido de rojo producto de la sangre de una gran herida que tenía en la cabeza.

Luffy se quedó congelado, viendo fijamente lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un niño como él. Sintiendo el miedo inundar su cuerpo nuevamente, se preguntó que le había pasado y si a él le podía suceder algo parecido en esas montañas. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero en ese entonces noto la respiración del joven, casi imperceptible, pero estaba. Fue entonces donde Luffy lo decidió; tomo al joven como pudo y se dispuso a volver a la cabaña. Ambos vivirían

 **Time Skip**

\- ¿No crees que se ha demorado demasiado? Ya anocheció y Ace volvió hace mucho también- pregunto uno de los bandidos viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Probablemente este muerto-contesto el otro-aquí los débiles mueren-

-Espero que no, de lo contrario estaremos en problemas-

\- ¿Temes a lo que Dadan diga? -preguntó de manera desinteresada el bandido

-Temo a lo que Garp diga- exclamo con notoria preocupación el otro.

Ambos comenzaron a charlar casi desinteresadamente hasta que un fuerte grito llamo su atención, horrorizando a los bandidos al momento de ver a Luffy corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas cargando el cuerpo ensangrentado de un niño.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Dadan?!-grito el niño de goma con completa preocupación sin recibir siquiera respuesta por parte de los hombres en estado de shock. Sin perder el tiempo Luffy corrió hacia la cabaña, ignorando a todos hasta que finalmente encontró a la gran pelirroja- ¡Dadan, necesita ayuda! ¡Está sangrando mucho! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco, niño?! ¡no puedo mantener otro parasito! –

\- ¡Por favor! - grito de nuevo Luffy- ¡Si no lo ayudas, morirá! –

Dadan observo al pequeño Luffy, viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras sostenía a Zoro con todas las fuerzas que sus delgados brazos podían ejercer.

Sabía que no podía permitirse cuidar a nadie más, suficientes problemas tenían con su banda, y más aún luego de la inclusión de los mocosos. Pero si bien ella era una criminal no se iba a permitir que un pequeño muriera en su cabaña, quizás tener a los mocosos cerca la había ablandado.

-tsk, mocoso inservible- mascullo la jefa de los bandidos mientras tomaba delicadamente a Zoro- Magra, Dogra vengan conmigo- caminando hacia una habitación que regiría como enfermería, los bandidos dejaron solo a un lloroso Luffy quien no se despegaría de la puerta hasta nuevo aviso.

 **Time Skip**

La noche se había terminado y, tal y como se había prometido, no se había despegado del niño inconsciente ni por un segundo luego de que Dadan terminara de atenderlo. Hablando del niño, él se encontraba descansando en un futón con una venda amarrada firmemente a su cabeza y con su espada descansando aun en su mano. Según Dadan, el niño recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que no sabía cómo carajos es que seguía vivo, pues la gran mayoría de personas morían luego de un golpe así, para su sorpresa, este no lo hizo y si bien tenía algunos hematomas recorriendo su cuerpo, determinó que no había ningún daño interno milagrosamente.

Tenía muchas preguntas; ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia allí? o mejor dicho ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién lo había obligado o maltratado de esa forma? Las preguntas rondaban la mente de Luffy sin descanso, apenas notando como los ruidosos ronquidos del joven se detenían.

-Mmm… ¿Qué…me paso? – murmuro Zoro abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, viendo casi borrosamente al niño pelinegro frente a él- ¿Quién eres? –

-Yo soy Luffy- exclamo sonriente el pelinegro-Y estamos ehhhh en las montañas. Un gusto-dijo vigoroso, el pelinegro extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa radiante, provocando que el sudor se resbale por la nuca de Zoro debido a lo directo que era el joven, aunque aun así devolvió el saludo.

Sin darle el tiempo a presentarse el mismo, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente asustando a ambos niños mientras Zoro llevaba instintivamente su mano hacia la empuñadura del arma.

\- ¡Era hora de que despertaras mocoso, esto no es un hotel! – grito la líder de los bandidos entrando con la menor discreción posible en la habitación- Veo que tus heridas no te mataron. Eres un hueso duro niño-exclamo nuevamente, haciendo que Zoro relaje su postura.

-Entonces ustedes me encontraron-murmuro nuevamente el peliverde-gracias por salvarme-

-El mocoso tiene el mérito, llego llorando como una niñita a que te salvaran de la muerte JAJAJAJAJA-se burló ruidosamente la gigante, sacándole una ligera sonrisa la peliverde, cosa que aumento al escuchar todas las excusas que daba el niño a su lado. Sin que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, Dadan sonrió también.

-Oh casi lo olvido-exclamo Luffy parándose en seco-No me dijiste tu nombre-

Dadan dejo de reírse ante esto, le daba curiosidad saber si el niño había perdido la memoria después de semejante golpe, aunque también notaba cierto parecido con una persona, pero no podía recordar a quien.

-Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro-

Eso fue como un balde de agua helada para Dadan; todo el mundo conoció a Roronoa Zero y su hermano, Roronoa Zoro, como dos de los espadachines más fuertes del planeta y también como dos de los líderes de varias familias nobles que servían a los tenryuubitos hasta que la guerra civil estallo. Supo que Zero había sobrevivido luego de ganar la batalla, pero nunca espero que se casara con alguna mujer, mucho menos que tuviera hijos.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la mujer retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, la presencia del niño no auguraba nada bueno; para empezar, era un calco al pie de la letra del original Roronoa Zoro, solo que con el pelo verde y si la situación había obligado al niño a escapar de su hogar o si intentaron asesinarlo podría apostar sus manos a que la marina había tenido algo que ver.

-Bien niño, ya que estas curado te quiero fuera de mi casa, no hacemos caridad aquí-exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh ¿Por qué? ¡No podemos dejarlo ir ahora! - grito Luffy apresuradamente

\- ¡Son las reglas, si no puedes conseguir tu propia comida ni cuidarte a ti mismo puedes olvidarte de quedarte en estas montañas! -exclamo con furia- ¡muchos menos quedarse con nosotros!

-Puedo hacer eso- respondió tranquilamente el peliverde tomando la katana y saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

¡Espera mocoso! No puedes...- intento replicar, pero Luffy ya se le había adelantado.

-Siiiii, es hora de que te presente a todos, en especial a Ace. ¡Seremos grandes amigos! -grito el pelinegro corriendo detrás de un desorientado Zoro, dejando a Dadan con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

El tiempo paso bastante rápido para Zoro, como si una simple brisa se tratara. En ese tiempo sus heridas pudieron sanar casi a la perfección, siendo la herida en su cabeza la más severa de todas pues el golpe había afectado verdaderamente al niño, haciendo que perdiera por completo la capacidad de ubicarse, extraviándose incluso dentro de la cabaña de los bandidos. Este hecho obligo a Zoro a pasar la mayoría de su tiempo junto a Luffy, llevándolos a entablar una verdadera amistad a pesar de sus dispares personalidades.

Con el pasar del tiempo también conoció a Ace, quien lo recibió con la misma descortesía que a Luffy y, si bien al principio tenía ganas de destrozar al pelinegro, Luffy lo convenció de dejarlo pasar haciendo uso de su extraña filosofía de vida. Desde ese día comenzaría una larga persecución sobre Ace por parte de Luffy y Zoro, uno insistiendo con determinación para formar una amistad, y el otro con una infinita curiosidad de saber porque Luffy se esforzaba tanto por una persona tan poco grata como Ace, terminando siempre con las manos vacías.

Toda esta cercanía logro que Zoro reconozca a Luffy como un hermano, él buscaba la amistad y la unión, se notaba que era leal a sus amigos a diferencia de su hermano sanguíneo. Por otro lado, el constante rechazo de Ace hacia ellos logro hacerlo reflexionar sobre sí mismo, haciéndole entender que, si bien Zarek había elegido irse por su camino, tampoco fue un verdadero hermano para él. Pero, aun así, luego de todo lo ocurrido y todo el tiempo transcurrido, Zoro se negaba a perdonarlo, no después de todo lo que hizo.

El día comenzó temprano como cualquier otro y tanto Luffy como Zoro nuevamente se emprendieron en marcha tras Ace, quien ya les había sacado mucha ventaja adentrándose en el bosque. Zoro, como siempre, había tomado la katana de su padre, llevándola consigo en todo momento, aunque solo la usara para cazar, pues él aun creía que era indigno de empuñarla.

Ambos niños corrieron rápidamente hacia el bosque, siguiendo la pista del pelinegro en todo momento, aunque no volvieron a verlo desde que entró debido a todos los árboles que había alrededor. Parecían haber corrido por horas y a Zoro le estaba costando trabajo seguir apegado al niño de goma, no por falta de condición, sino porque cualquier mínima distracción haría que se perdiera, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a casa, si es que lo hacía siquiera.

Finalmente, Luffy empezó a detenerse llegando a un gran claro donde daba el sol con todos sus rayos. Zoro se detuvo junto a Luffy, igual de sorprendido que él, pues aquel claro era en realidad una colina y frente a ellos había algo que jamás en su vida pensó ver; algo parecido a una ciudad de chatarra, la Gray Terminal. Quedo completamente anonadado, y como un niño que nuca había dejado su hogar este tipo de vistas en verdad cautivaba al joven Zoro.

\- Espera un momento-Pensó para sí- ¡Luffy! - Zoro se volteó rápidamente, notando que Luffy ya no estaba a su lado- Mierda-

Era un día soleado en la Gray Terminal, unos bandidos acababan de cruzar la gran puerta que separaba el pueblo y el Reino de Goa del basurero de chatarra conocido como Gray Terminal. Paseando por el medio del camino, ambos bandidos reían cómicamente mientras uno de ellos sostenía una bolsa llena de dinero.

-Obtuvimos mucho dinero- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre que sostenía el saco; iba vestido con una chaqueta purpura con mangas blancas abierta hasta el pecho, dejando ver sus pectorales, una espada y unos pantalones oscuros de los cuales se sostenía una espada. Su cabello rubio seco y su piel bronceada le daban cierto aspecto intimidador.

-Tal como Porchemy-san dijo. Ese comerciante avaro pago mucho cuando le dijimos que era un tesoro del Grand Line. Como se nota que ese hombre nunca estuvo en el mar- respondió su compañero; este vestía una camiseta verde con capucha, una gorra y pantalones amarillos. Su piel también contaba con cierto bronceado, pero no tan acentuado como su compañero junto con un conjunto de bigote y barba castaño oscuro-Aunque nosotros tampoco estuvimos ahí- comento antes de comenzar a carcajear nuevamente junto a su compañero. Ninguno noto como un niño de pecas y cabello oscuro los miraba fijamente.

Ace corrió unos cuantos kilómetros dentro del bosque con el botín de los bandidos entre sus manos hasta finalmente detenerse en la base de un gran árbol cubierto de vegetación. Pese a haber hecho una maratón, se lo veía bastante energético, incluso feliz.

\- ¡Sabo! ¡Sabo! – grito el niño con la vista hacia arriba, en ese instante un niño con ropa fina y sombrero de copa apareció.

-Ace te tomaste tu tiempo-

-Si, lo lamento, estuve haciendo unos trabajos en la ciudad- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, yo también-

Ambos contaron el botín conseguido con felicidad en sus rostros pues 5 años atrás ambos habían acordado ahorrar para comprar un barco y así zarpar hacia el mar, cumpliendo su sueño de explorar el mundo y convertirse en piratas respetados y temidos por igual. Dejar el East Blue y explorar lugares desconocidos para el mundo era muy emocionante para ellos, querían ser hombres libres.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero se necesita para comprar un barco pirata? - preguntó Sabo contando uno de los últimos fajos y guardándolo en el escondite del árbol.

-No lo sé. Tal vez 10 o 100 millones, aun nos falta mucho-contesto Ace con tranquilidad, aunque bueno, esa tranquilidad se estaba por acabar.

\- ¡¿Un barco pirata?!- La inconfundible voz de Luffy llamo más que su atención- ¡Chicos, ustedes también quieren ser piratas?! ¡Yo también! – exclamo feliz el castaño, tan feliz que no presto atención a los dos jóvenes que corrían con intenciones homicidas hacia él.

\- ¡CALLATE! -gritaron ambos mientras golpeaban a Luffy en la cabeza.

* * *

-Así que ¿Este es el tal Luffy del que me hablaste? -Preguntó Sabo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido a un igualmente furioso Ace, ambos viendo al niño atado al árbol, este último solo sonreía como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Eh ¿Le hablaste de mí? -Preguntó el niño de goma con una sonrisa

-Solo de lo molesto que eres-

\- ¿Qué haremos? descubrió el escondite de nuestro tesoro. Seguramente se lo contara a otros-dijo Sabo con preocupación.

-Hay que matarlo- dijo Ace con frialdad, cosa que cayó como un balde de agua fría para Luffy.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Luffy resonó por todo lo ancho del bosque, incluso en la ciudad chatarrera donde alguien que no debería logro escucharlos.

Todo se había ido al carajo de la peor manera posible para ellos, primero el llorón de Luffy descubría no solo su secreto, sino también el lugar donde ambos guardaban su tesoro. Para empeorar las cosas no solo habían enfadado a Porchemy y a sus piratas al robarles todo el botín, sino que también se las habían ingeniado para capturar a Luffy que sin duda les soltaría todos sus secretos, no podían perder el tiempo.

Una vez que la amenaza había pasado tanto él como Sabo habían acordado dividir el tesoro y esconderlo en otro lugar, esperando que Luffy pudiera ser al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para no contar todos sus planes ante el menor rasguño. Por suerte el bosque parecía estar despejado, permitiéndole transportar lo que quedaba de su tesoro hacia su nuevo escondite a 4 kilómetros adentrados al bosque. Ace corría con los brazos llenos de monedas y objetos de valor, orgulloso, pero casi arrepentido de portar tanta cantidad, sin embargo, no conto con que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

-Ehhh mira hermano, parece que nos sacamos la lotería-exclamo una voz desconocida detrás de unos arbustos, lugar donde escondía su tesoro.

-Bluejam estará contento cuando le llevemos este tesoro-respondió una voz perezosa.

La desesperación atravesó el rostro de Ace como si una flecha se tratara, lanzándose contra los que sea que este metiendo las narices en su botín, cruzando el arbusto de un gran salto solo para ver como dos hombres levantaban una gran roca, lugar donde descansaban todos sus ahorros.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos un invitado-Exclamo con vos perezosa el otro hombre; este era bastante gordo, pero no por eso menos intimidante midiendo prácticamente 1,80 metros. Vestía solamente un par de pantalones blancos, unos zapatos negros y unos guantes sin dedos mientras que su torso estaba totalmente descubierto y su cabeza totalmente rapada. La persona que lo acompañaba era todo lo contrario, siendo bastante más alto y delgado. Este hombre portaba una camiseta gris manga larga la cual le quedaba bastante suelta, sus pantalones negros le quedaban tallas más grandes y calzado era inexistente. Su cabello oscuro era corto, pero daba cierta sensación de suciedad.

-No sé quiénes son, pero será mejor que salgan de aquí si saben lo que les conviene-exclamo con furia Ace mientras soltaba el botín en sus manos.

-Eh parece que este niño quiere quitarnos nuestro tesoro, no podemos dejar que lo haga Aram- exclamo el hombre más corpulento con genuina preocupación.

-Estoy de acuerdo Uram-respondió

\- ¿Su tesoro? ¡Ese es mi tesoro y como no se alejen de él voy a patearles el trasero! –grito enojado antes de dar un gran salto, preparando sus puños para el festival que se daría con aquellos dos tontos, pero de un momento a otro, el tipo escuálido desapareció por completo de su visión antes de sentir un golpe en el estomago que lo envió rodando hacia el suelo.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de ponerse de pie, cuando una patada al mentón, lo envió arrastrándose unos pocos metros hacia atrás. Esta vez logro pararse, pero nuevamente un golpe en el rostro lo envió unos metros hacia su derecha antes de que un aluvión de golpes cegadores bloquease su visión. No eran muy fuertes como para derribarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para aturdirlo si se descuidaba así que, con esto en mente, Ace dio un gran salto hacia arriba esperando despistar a su enemigo sin contar con que este último aparecería como por arte de magia frente a él, enviándolo al suelo de un solo puñetazo.

Ace gruño de frustración, quería acabar con estos tipos, pero al parecer no eran tan débiles como él pensaba. Su momento de reflexión se vio interrumpido por un gigantesco puño dirigiéndose en su dirección dándose cuenta de la amarga realidad; Perdió. Todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

- **Ittoryu** -una voz bastante conocida resonó por sus orejas y en un rápido movimiento Zoro había desenvainado su katana, cortando el torso de Uram y provocando que este se desmayara del dolor

\- ¡Hermano! - grito con desesperación Aram antes de saltar con furia hacia Zoro, quien solo le daba la espalda- ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste mocoso!

\- ¡Zoro! – Ace grito, tratando de que el niño se diera cuenta del peligro que le asechaba hasta que Sabo salto de la copa de uno los árboles, estrellando su tubería vieja en la cara del hombre delgado, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Sabo! Te lo agradezco, pero no necesitaba su ayuda-exclamo con una sonrisa engreída el pelinegro- ¿Que pasó? ¿Ya fueron a buscar el dinero? ¿Y qué hace él aquí? –

-No- respondió secamente Zoro mientras envainaba su arma-Sabo me lo conto todo-exclamo con extraña frialdad, antes de dirigirse hacia el pelinegro quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. De manera repentina, Zoro tomo al pelinegro por la camiseta con agresividad, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos- ¡No pueden buscar su maldito tesoro porque nadie les ha dicho donde esta! –

Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido, queriendo no creer lo que le estaban contando. Abrió la boca, pero solo un leve tartamudeo salió de ella, estaba completamente en shock.

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo! – casi grito el rubio- Si no les ha dicho nada seguramente lo estén torturando. Si esto sigue así…-

Ace sin embargo no respondió, no podía creerlo. La persona que tanto repudio, la que tanto alejo de sí estaba arriesgando la vida por su secreto y, más importante, su sueño.

La cabaña era un lugar sucio y vacío, con solamente un par de antorchas para iluminar el interior. En el medio de la sala una cuerda atada a una viga sostenía el moribundo cuerpo de un niño pequeño.

 **¡PUM!**

El golpe de Porchemy sacudió el cuerpo de Luffy como si de una bolsa de boxeo se tratase, sin embargo, Luffy no grito ni lloro ni se quejó, no para mostrar su valentía o fortaleza sino porque ya ni siquiera tenía energías para eso

-Maldito… ¡Habla de una vez! – grito con furia el hombre de cabello largo antes de descargar un mortal aluvión de golpes sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Luffy.

-Porchemy-san no funcionará- exclamo algo cohibido el bandido de pelo rubio-ni siquiera puede gritar. No creo que vaya a hablar y, además, ya no quiero ver esto. Por favor tenga algo de…-una patada al rostro termino con las quejas del hombre, quien caía con fuerza al suelo arrastrándose unos metros hasta chocar contra una pared.

-Si tienes tiempo de hablar mejor ve a buscar a Ace y Sabo-exclamo el gigante entre jadeos de cansancio-Nuestras vidas corren peligro. Ya se ha hecho muy tarde para pagarle al capitán Bluejam-escupió antes de volverse hacia el semiconsciente Luffy- ¡Habla! – grita Porchemy golpeando brutalmente a Luffy- ¡Habla! – otro golpe más - ¡Habla! –

\- ¡No lo haré! -grito el pelinegro sollozando- ¡No lo haré! - resistiendo las lágrimas- ¡No lo haré! –

Porchemy detiene sus golpes para alivio de Luffy y de sus propios hombres allí presentes mientras observa fríamente al niño frente a él. El silencio inundo la cabaña y la tensión aumentaba con cada segundo que Porchemy se postraba frente a Luffy.

-Bien-dijo finalmente el albino mientras se quitaba los guantes con púas que había utilizado solo para luego tomar su gran espada y caminar lentamente hacia el agonizante Luffy, arrastrando el filo metálico por el suelo. Se postró nuevamente ante Luffy, analizándolo con frialdad y en silencio. Sin que él lo supiera, cada hombre en la cabaña mantenía la respiración- Muere- ordenó mientras balanceaba su arma, lista para tomar la vida de un pequeño niño.

De repente, una de las paredes del lugar fue completamente destruida. Nadie podía entender que acababa de suceder hasta que, de entre la nube de polvo y escombro, tres siluetas parecieron emerger.

- **¡DETENTE!** -

 **Uf realmente me tarde esta vez ¿no? Lamento la espera. Bien amigos, así termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión, critica o duda en los reviews y con gusto los leeré y responderé lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Debo confesar que este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir, ya sea por pereza o falta de inspiración ya que tuve que volver a ver el arco del pasado de Luffy para desarrollar bien este capítulo (y ni hablar de lo que me costo editarlo) como sea, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Finalmente me gustaría desearles un buen comienzo de año (yep, en marzo) espero que todas sus metas y objetivos se cumplan :D**

 **Por mi parte me despido que son literalmente las 3 de la mañana en Argentina y necesito pegar el ojo un poco.**

 **Les deseo una buena mañana, tarde o noche. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
